Going Back For Wendy
by primlyprincess
Summary: "It happened in an instant, really. After all, it hand been a few years, at least he thought it had been a few years since he had left Wendy at the nursery window. Peter never really was one to keep track of time. But for some reason, the stars were whispering to him that night and he found himself back in London."
1. Going Back For Wendy

**AN:**

**I really hope you all enjoy this short little story! I tried to write with a style that's like Peter Pan the book. **

**Also, as I'll say at the end, this is just one chapter long as of now, but let me know if you want to me make it into a series!**

**Please review and... that's all! :)**

It happened in an instant, really. After all, it hand been a few years, at least he _thought_ it had been a few years since he had left Wendy at the nursery window. Peter never really was one to keep track of time. But for some reason, the stars were whispering to him that night and he found himself back in London.

The rare occasion had occurred when Tinkerbell wasn't accompanying him. You see, she had just found a long lost sister somewhere in the winter woods and- well, that's a different story now isn't it?

Anyway, Peter was flying around the city, wind catching his auburn hair and a smile, the kind that only a 16 year old boy can have while risk taking, was plastered on his face. Suddenly, he came to a familiar window. He peered inside…

Nothing. Well, nothing except two beds. Not three, two little beds with blue covers. Where could she be…

Peter flew around to the other side of the Darling house. If he remembered correctly, her Father had threatened to remove Wendy from the nursery last he'd seen her so maybe… Ahah!

Peter saw her though the other window. Wait- could it really be her? She _seemed_ like the same Wendy but somehow different. For one, she was taller. Maybe only an inch or two shorter than him now. And her hair was longer, and shinier, and curlier like she'd taken a lot of pride in fixing it herself. And her figure was certainly not straight and blocked like the little girl she used to be. Something warm and fiery stirred inside of him at the sight of her.

Her white night gown draped to the floor and she had a necklace around her neck. To Peter's surprising disappointment, it wasn't the kiss he'd given her long ago, but a golden heart. What if she had forgotten him completely? Had it really been that long?

As Peter looked longer, he noticed another change. All the light was gone from Wendy Darling's eyes. Suddenly, Peter heard yelling and looked across her room to see another teenage boy growing increasingly closer to her. The strong boy- maybe even a _man_ (such a dirty word) had anger threaded throughout his entire body.

He pointed at the necklace Wendy wore, shouting even louder. Peter could only somewhat understand him through the muffling powers of the window, but he could swear that he heard his own name being yelled. And those dreaded words he hated so much to hear… "grow up".

Peter pushed his ear against the glass to hear more clearly.

"You need to be thinking about _me_! This isn't some fairytale out of a stupid story book and you _aren't_ some princess trapped in a tower who needs rescuing crap. Get over it! Grow up already!" There were tears in Wendy's eyes. "Robert…" she mumbled. Peter tried to burst in through the window, but it was locked tight.

"When are you ever going to learn? Who's going to love you like I have? No one!" And with that, the boy slapped Wendy. Slapped her right there on her porcelain face. He ripped the golden necklace off of her collar bones and slammed the door behind him on his way out. _I hope you trip down the stairs_, Peter thought.

Wendy stood there, staring into space until she simply walked over to her small jewelry box, removed the acorn kiss necklace, fastened it around her neck, and collapsed into a heap of tears on the floor.

Peter couldn't stand it. He HAD to get in. There was a wreath attached by a small wire on the railing of the balcony. Peter pulled off the wire, threw the wreath somewhere onto the London streets (Merry Christmas to all) and used it to pick the lock.

After many bends and unsuccessful attempts, Peter finally rushed through the window. His fists were set firmly on his hips and he held his head high. Wendy lifted her eyes, startled by the sudden flurry of cold.

"P- Peter?" Wendy asked, oh so quietly. Was she really seeing him? Was this a reality? Or perhaps just some hallucination she'd made real in her head.

Peter jumped down off the window sill and walked nonchalantly over to Wendy.

"Girl," he addressed her, "Why are you crying?" This made Wendy laugh, only the tiniest bit. Because, you see, these were the first words she had said to the strange leaf covered boy she'd met four long years ago. So much had changed.

Wendy couldn't think of anything to say. She leapt to her feet and barreled into Peter, clinging around his neck. Even if he was just a dream, she would make this the best dream she'd ever had.

"Oh Peter, there's so much to tell," Wendy began. The lost boy didn't quite know what to do with all of this new physical contact. So he wrapped his arms around her now curved waist and it felt natural and… almost good.

"You see, I was forced out of the nursery. And John is taking after Father- who goes away on accounting trips every weekend with mother. And Michael is shadowing after John. They _never_ want to hear stories anymore. And Nana mysteriously disappeared during last holiday season. A- And Robert… and…" Wendy tried to spill everything out at once to the possibly imaginary Peter she hung on to.

"Shhhh…" Peter casually put a finger to her lips. "You talk too much. As always," he said. For he constantly was a rather straight forward boy.

Wendy was quiet for a few moments before putting both of her cold hands to the sides of Peter's face. She brushed the hair from his eyes. She traced her finger of the bridge of his nose, his cheekbones, where his jaw connected to his throat.

"Are you really here, Peter? Are you just imaginary as everyone says you are?" She dropped her hands to mess idly with the ribbon of her nightdress. "…They've forgotten. They all say I'm crazy."

Peter grabbed her hands and placed them onto his own shoulders. "Who? Your brothers? Those _boys_? Wendy," Peter smiled his confident smile. "One girl is worth more than twenty boys. Don't you know that? Don't you remember?"

Peter stepped away and hopped onto her bed. He made a hook with one hand and an eye patch with the other. "Don't you remember the daring buccaneer sword fights at dawn?" He asked in his best James Hook impression.

He jumped down and sprawled himself out dramatically on the floor. "Or- or the stylish yet overwhelmingly jealous mermaids in the lagoon?" Peter stood back up. "They were jealous of you, you know!" He said with an irresistible wink.

"And when we danced with the fairies in Pixie Hollow?" Peter held out his hand to her with a soft smile on his face. "Fly with me," he whispered.

"Peter…" the girl said softly, "I really can't. I've forgotten how." She looked pained. "What happy thought am I supposed to think when my world is crumbling around me?"

Peter slowly laced his hand in hers and fumbled the acorn kiss necklace in the other. "Maybe," he began carefully, as if trying not to break something fragile, "Maybe for this one night, if the real world can't make you happy, just think of me. Just think of me for this one moment in time."

They made eye contact, and then is the very moment Wendy Darling, the almost adult, began to fly again. And that's the funny thing about flying as an almost adult. When you're a child, you see a point to eventually coming down and returning back home. There's so much more to learn and see and do than just flying and just Neverland! There's a whole world!

But as an almost adult- Neverland is an escape. And it's this escape that is why so many of them stare out their windows, waiting for Peter to come. The lucky Wendy Darling was on her second chance.

So she and Peter stayed in the air, dancing slowly. They danced right out the window and into the sky, slightly leaning toward the second star. And was there really a point to ever landing back down?

**So that's it! **

**I had a ton of fun writing this, because it's not in my usual style. And I wrote this at 2 am so... I hope it wasn't too painful for you to enjoy!**

**Also, let me know if you want me to make this into a series. As of now, it's only this chapter long. So just review and tell me how you liked it and if you think I should do more with it!**

**You all are incredible!**

**\- Sydney**


	2. Going Back To Neverland

**AN:**

**Wow, it's been a while! I really didn't think I was going to add more chapters, but yet here I am! Since I don't have any clue where this story is headed plot-wise, feel WELCOME to review and give me your ideas and thoughts. Enjoy!**

If the stars had been whispering to Peter before, they were sure gossiping a storm now. They watched impatiently as Peter lead the brunette girl towards the enchanting island once again. After all, this had all happened before. Peter knew that it was different now, though. There was nothing for her to return to on the mainland and he wondered… would she stay this time? Would she stay with him? Peter shook his head to clear it. His thoughts seemed to be spiraling out of his control.

Wendy gazed wide-eyed at her surroundings. She still wasn't sure if any of this was real, or perhaps a very realistic dream. But, as they entered Neverland's atmosphere, Peter's hand tightened around her own and so she decided it better not to question. The sky was bluer than she remembered. Peter led her through a crystalline rainbow and down towards Hangman's Tree.

Wendy gasped. "Are you… alright?" Peter asked as their feet touched the ground. Did he break her or something?

"Sorry, I just- oh, Peter. I never thought I'd be here again," she replied shakily, before smiling slowly at him.

"Oh. Well then why are you still standing there? Come on in!" Peter exclaimed before picking up his loose stride and disappearing into the secret hideout. Honestly, girls were so emotional sometimes. Even though Wendy looked different from a few years ago, her personality hadn't changed much.

Wendy slid in after him, stumbled and having to cling to Peter before regaining balance. He caught the girl without hesitation and paused, once again focusing on how different she felt in his arms after growing up a little. Maybe Wendy's version of getting older wasn't as awful as he'd thought it would be…

A voice cleared from somewhere else in the room. Peter's eyes, which had been captivated on Wendy, looked in the direction of the sound. He suddenly realized the lost boys were there, mouths gaping open in shock. The boy in green immediately sprang away from Wendy and reached behind him, rubbing his neck nervously.

"A _girl?_" The twins shouted in unison, swinging down from the ceiling. The boys, ranging from age of 13 to 17, swiftly gathered around Peter and the strange being.

Slightly, the oldest of the lost boys and Peter's best friend (besides Miss Bell of course), whispered into Peter's ear, "So um- who is this again?"

Having regained his composure, Peter charmingly gestured to the girl-er… woman? "This," he said proudly, "is Wendy Darling."

Wendy blushed, not knowing why. The smallest of the boys, Toodles, walked up to her with narrowed eyes. "Wendy?" he asked. "Is that really you?"

She nodded three times. Wendy swayed side to side with her hands behind her back.

Toodles poked her in the cheek. "But you look so different. So… grown up."

Peter practically tackled the 13 year old, clasping his hand tight over his lips. "We don't say those words here! Don't make me banish you to the Neverjungle _again_!" Peter backed away and the lost boys, seeing this as a chance to play, all dog piled on top of Toodles. Well, all except for Slightly who gave Wendy a peculiar look before retreating back to his chair to sharpen an arrow.

Peter flew into the air laughing with his hands clutched around his stomach. "See, Wendy? You've been missing out on quality entertainment!"

Wendy's eyes teared up. Maybe it was seeing the lost boys. Or climbing down into the secret hideout. Or listening to Peter laugh once again. But her dreams from all those lonesome years were finally coming true and she couldn't hold it all in.

"I'll just… be a moment," she said quickly before withdrawing out into the rapidly chilling air. Peter watched her go, having wanted to say something but unsure of quite what. It was rather strange because Peter, being the clever teen boy that he is, always had some comment to say. Maybe the new, older Wendy just needed space every once in a while? Peter nodded to himself and decided to let her have her peace. For now anyway.

Slightly on the other hand was not so guarding of the new Wendy and quickly followed after her into evening breeze. Coming up silently behind her, he picked up a lock of curly hair before letting it fall back down. Wendy turned around automatically.

"Slightly? What are you…?" She asked, confused as to why he was there or what he was doing. Slightly looked the same as he had when Wendy first met him- a tall, thin, broad-shouldered teen with a leery gaze and a leader-like persona. The trees around them watched intently. The leaves rustled with chatter and the watched on with amusement.

Slightly put his hands around her face, curious. He ran his fingers across her cheekbones, her hair, and the bridge of her nose. After all, it had to have been quite some time since he last saw another "almost adult" of the opposite gender. It must have been eye-opening. The trees discussed amongst themselves.

"Sorry I just-" he said. Slightly dropped his hands at once.

Wendy tried to act like the situation was completely normal, most likely for Slightly's sake, but her face was still flushed. "No, don't be."

Slightly began to walk away. All of a sudden, he strode back and cupped Wendy's face with one hand. He seemed as though he meant to say a sentence, just like Peter had a few minutes ago. The leaves held their breath…

But instead, the fellow "almost adult" flew away hastily. And almost on que, Peter Pan flew out of the hideout and over to Wendy, taking Slightly's place.

"Hey, Wendy," he said as she looked up at him. He smiled and continued. "Let's go adventuring." With that, Peter gave his signature chuckle and left, expecting Wendy to follow.

They flew and flew and flew, all above Neverland until it became too dark to distinguish the tops of each tree in the Neverforest. Peter decided they'd rest on a quaint little rock, right by the edge of Mermaid Lagoon.

Peter flashed a stunning smirk in Wendy's direction and placed his palm next to hers on the boulder. "Is it all you remembered? It should be. Nothing really changes around here," said Peter. "Hey, Tink got a sister! That's new I guess. Now what's her name again… Prarietwinkle? Something like that."

"Neverland's still wonderful, Peter. Just as I always knew it was."

Peter let the conversation stop for a few minutes before finally saying what had truly been on his mind. The stars joined in to listen, along with the trees.

"Who… Who is this _Robert_? Is he a pirate?" He asked.

Wendy shook her head, looking past her feet and into the water of the lagoon. "He's- well he's a teenager, just like you Peter." She took in a breath. "I know he seemed bad to you. But he really does care about me. Robert means well, I promise. Sometimes he just cares a little too much, and so he says things-"

Peter cut her off by holding up a callused hand to her face. "Does 'Robert' believe in fairies?"

Wendy was startled and a little confused. "Um, well not necessarily, I don't believe so…"

Giving his famous half grin, Peter said, "Well if he doesn't believe in fairies, then he most certainly does not have the Mighty Pan's approval. Even the pirates believe in fairies. And they're scum!" He laughed. The truth was, there were plenty other reasons Peter didn't approve of Wendy's love interest.

He wondered if this was what Wendy meant all those years ago by needing to return home in order to grow up. And again- would she stay in Neverland now? If all Wendy needed was someone to hold her hand and carry her every now and again, Peter thought, then he could surely manage doing that. Or… would this mean he himself would be growing up, too?

His mind was thinking too intensely for his liking. So, Peter decided to playfully splash water on Wendy with his foot before laughing and grabbing her hand so he'd forget the whole thing. Still, he couldn't help but take notice once more of how wonderful her hand felt in his. Peter didn't let go the entire flight home, not even to show off one of his newest flying tricks.

**AN:**

**This was super rushed and, again, written at 2am… so hopefully it wasn't too painful to read! Please please PLEASE review! Honestly, reviews are the only things that make me want to keep writing this, so feedback is greatly appreciated! Love you all!**

**-Sydney**


End file.
